Pro Corporation
'''Pro Corporation '''or '''ProCo '''is a megacorporation based in the United States that is present and dominant in many of the world's major industries, from electronics and food to retail and restaurant franchises. It is headquartered in Proco City in the state of Mississippi, which was purpose-built in the early 2030s to serve as headquarters for the corporation. It also has major offices in cities around the world including Paranaque, Sydney, Kigali and Oswiecim. It's revenue exceeds into the seven digits, with the corporation earning over 9 trillion in revenue in 2049. ProCo has gained huge influence especially during it's great expansion. It is present in the whole world in many ways, from owning entire international consumer brands to even mines in Central Africa and California. It has been a leader in the development and progress of the world, and has exerted influence into local governments and even entire countries. It has been named the most important company in the world annually since 2036. The corporation however has been criticized for it's monopoly over the market, alleged slavery and other disturbing labor practices, assisting in mass surveillance and extrajudicial killings and depleting the world of resources. However, small independent news sources and mainstream media avoid or do not report on such topic, but ProCo has been questioned for several months following the suicide of a whistleblower named Doc Waltons in his Aperture Towers apartment in Nottingham, England. History Masheys Brands (2019-2026) In 2019, relatively successful restaurant chain Masheys, which owns Pink's Coffeehouse and other smaller franchises, began exploring on other industries, and acquired a share in the video sharing website Dailymotion on December. In 2020, it began a long series of acquisitions as it gained more money- starting with local snack brands from the Philippines to it's first major complete purchase, the Hardee's fast food chain, which is present internationally. It entered the gaming and internet industry with the surprising purchase of the MMORPG platform Roblox, and the online artwork community DeviantArt. Due to these multi-industry acquisitions, a corporate restructuring was done, with Masheys Brands being created. This allowed the corporation to expand further into the consumer market, and entered the media market by acquiring more than 10 local newspapers in the American South mainly in the states of Alabama and Mississippi. It also several struggling retailers in 2022, including Radioshack and even J.C Penney. The company was named the fastest growing company in the world in 2023, and a secondary headquarters for Masheys Brands composed of two twin buildings was opened in Paranaque City in Metro Manila, Philippines. Acquisitions and purchases temporarily cooled down for the next two years, in order to focus to keep all of their operations and subsidiaries at a stable and growing level. It downsized some of the retail brands it owned, and Masheys opened restaurants at a rapidly increasing rate especially in Mainland China and Africa, where markets were hastily growing. One single major acquisition was made again in 2026 where Canadian company Kik Interactive was bought, including it's namesake Kik Messenger.